In Our Age of Snow
by FullMetalRuromaru
Summary: OneShot. Kagome is dying, and Sesshomaru discusses a legend with Kikyo. Is vaguely a ShirahimeSyo ss Inuyasha crossover. You don't even need to know what SS is to understand, I just borrowed an idea from it. InuKag, implied SessKag and SessKik. T for char


The young miko was fading.

Kikyo knew this, as much as she knew that she would grow stronger as Kagome failed, and that even though she would get stronger, her heart would never beat again as it once had.

She should be happy.

She wasn't.

Kaede knew Kagome was dying.

Herbs had no effect on the sickness, and the recent bout of strength was one of the final stages of it. This day in snowy January would almost certainly be the young protector of the now-completed Shikon no Tama's last.

Shippo had not been told. Miroku had sensed it. Kagome had been the first to know, and it was she who had told Kaede. Sango had also been told. Inu Yasha refused to believe it.

Kaede sighed. Kagome was outside with the dog hanyou. She wanted to enjoy her last day in this world, for she, too, knew this was her deathbed.

Kagome had left orders for her death. She wanted to be buried in the roots of the sacred tree. Her bow and arrows and her equipment were to be given to Shippo, for when he was older. Inu Yasha was going to keep the beads of subjugation when she was gone.

It was only a matter of time now.

Inu Yasha looked at Kagome worriedly. "You're looking awful pale, Kagome. Maybe we should go back inside."

"No, I'm fine," the dying girl replied. Poor Inu Yasha. He didn't believe she was dying, which is the only reason he was letting her stay out here. He would be devastated when she did. She just hoped he wouldn't commit suicide.

Kagome sighed and sat down in the snow. She saw Inu Yasha kneel beside her and ask what was wrong, but everything was blurring in and out of sight.

Her time had come.

Sesshomaru stood on top of the mountain, watching his younger half-brother and the miko walk together in the snow with his extended vision. He could also see black lines threading through the miko's body. They were growing ever faster, toying with her heart and lungs.

The girl sat down in the snow and Inu Yasha bent down beside her. Her life was slipping away, and well the inu youkai knew it. At least Naraku had been defeated before she died.

He averted his eyes just in time to let her say her last words to Inu Yasha in peace and cough up some blood.

An agonized cry split the air, speaking of death, pain, anguish, and emptiness.

Without turning, Sesshomaru remarked to the now-snowy air and the undead miko behind him, "I once heard a legend that the snow falls when the snow princess is crying. It seems to me now that this may be true."

The silence dragged on, until the reply came.

"The legend is wrong. The snow is caused by man's tears, not the snow princesses."

A tear slipped down the prince of ice's face.

"That may also be true."

Fin.

A/N: I am having severe problems coming up with the next chapter for ATPH; however, I think you will be happy to know that I have FINALLY, after TWO WHOLE MONTHS, started typing.

I was put in this mood by a Tokyopop graphic novel by the name of 'Shirahime-Syo', which I believe means 'Princess of Snow' but are not sure about ('hime' means princess, but 'shira' and 'syo' are not in my dictionary). Anyway, this graphic novel, which I am fairly sure is a one-shot, has four separate stories in it that are all tragic and linked by snow. It is drawn fairly traditional-style (no chubby people like that of some parts of 'Demon Diary'), and I highly recommend it.

Speaking of 'putting in moods', my mood and what I write are heavily influenced by what I'm reading or listening to. For example, if I am writing a battle scene, it is neccesary for me to listen to agreesive music such as rap, and if I am writing a tragedy, like this, I have to read something beautiful and sad, like 'Shirahime-Syo'. That is one reason why I am having problems writing anything that is not highly dramatic and overstyled, very violent, or comedic right now. Most music falls into one of those categories. Perhaps I will be able to write more today- with the arrival of my 12-CD box set of 'Rurouni Kenshin' soundtracks! (Yes, that's right, 12 different soundtracks. It's a beautiful anime.)

Please, o gods of anime, manga, and fanfictions, let this attempt at tragedy not end in tragedy like the last one did (which will shortly be deleted)!

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. Every one happy (exept me, who does not own.)


End file.
